The Pirates
The Pirates is the twelfth episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Caramelo the Sea Snail Prince goes in search of an adventure. Plot Polvina, Ester and Tubarina are recounting the story of when they apparently saved Nub from the Drylanders (which actually happened differently to what they said). Caramelo, the Sea Snail Prince, is fascinated by her story and yearns to go on an adventure himself. He follows the girls after school to see if they are going on another adventure; the girls spot him and tell him that they will tell him when they are. Pretty soon, the girls get sick of Caramelo pestering them until they give him his adventure. Just as they are thinking about what to do, they receive a note from Caramelo (sent by sea snail) saying that he is going to find an adventure himself. Caramelo is just about to give up on finding an adventure when he sees a Drylander vessel and decides to investigate. Upon seeing that the children on the apparently old vessel are in danger from pirates, he decides to save them, just as the girls surface and see him. Caramelo disguises himself using what he finds on the vessel and suppresses the pirates, freeing the children - or so he thought. The girls follow him and realise that pirates don’t exist anymore, meaning that it is a dress-up party. Caramelo is disappointed when the girls tell him this, noting that there is no danger at all. Ironically, they are headed for danger because the vessel is headed for some rocks. While Polvina and Ester try to turn it away from the rocks and Tubarina rounds the children to the back, Caramelo is told to climb up and undo the sail. As he does so, he realises that adventures are not as easy as he initially thought. The girls and Caramelo successfully manage to turn the boat around; the vessel bumps into a rock, but there is no damage. The children cheer for them, thinking that it was part of the party. Polvina frees the pirates and then goes back with the others, leaving their disguises behind in the process. On the way back, Caramelo tells the girls that while the adventure he had was thrilling, he would rather be in the library instead. As they part with Caramelo, the girls begin thinking how they will play up the story of their adventure. Errors *If one looks closely at Polvina opening the book at 2:53, it can be seen (through the gaps) that the lower half of Polvina's body is missing. Notes *The girls' story at the start of the episode is an exaggerated recount of The Great Escape. **Delfi is not mentioned or seen in the recount. Ping and Patchy were not mentioned as well, but it is likely that the girls covered them already. **In the actual story, Nub initially hesitates over deciding whether to return to the sea or stay with the Drylanders, leading the girls to hold the gate open with a stick. In the recount, however, the girls hold the gate open long enough for Nub to struggle his way out. *While Drylanders speak in various types of gibberish when they are featured in other episodes, the children in this episode are only heard laughing, except when they say "Bye-bye!" to the girls and Caramelo towards the end of the episode. **This makes them the only Drylanders whose dialogue is fully comprehensible.